halofandomcom-20200222-history
Avery Johnson
Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, Service Number 48789-20114-AJ,Halo Graphic Novel Pg122 was an energetic NCO in the UNSC Marine Corps and a highly trained marine in NavSpecWar. He played a vital role in all three Halo games, providing assistance to John-117 at very opportunistic times. He is one of the selected few who are acquainted with the Master Chief, after the two fought alongside each other numerous times, though the SPARTAN-II often had to rescue him from enemy capture. He also had a strange liking for flip music and rock 'n' roll, which wasn't shared amongst his fellow soldiers and subordinates. He was renowned for his never-say-die attitude and was well respected and liked amongst his soldiers. He died during the Battle of Installation 04(II), at the hands of 343 Guilty Spark when he shrugged off Spark's protests against prematurely firing the incomplete Installation 04. Sgt. Johnson is the only known sentient lifeform to come into contact with the Flood and not be infected, other than the Master Chief in Halo: The Flood, after making physical contact with a Flood Infection Form. Biography Early Life Avery Junior Johnson was born in the sprawling industrial section of Chicago, Illinois near the Great Lakes of the United States of America.Halo: Contact Harvest His family broke up when he was six Halo: Contact Harvest page 42 and he was placed in the care of his Aunt by Zone Protective Services. One event that Johnson had fond memories of was his first day of church, as his Aunt tried her best to get the large shoes and small clothes of his cousins to fit him. Her religious beliefs resonated deeply within Johnson and often made him question his own decision to kill other human beings, even long after her death. However, he had no qualms about fighting the Covenant and fought actively in several campaigns to protecting humanity from their threat. Early Career in UNSC Marine Corps and NavSpecWar Johnson enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps when he was nineteenHalo: Contact Harvest and was soon thrown into the Insurrection. His name was dubiously associated with dozens of black operations and programs, including assignment to the highly classified unit called ORION Project, and participation on missions codenamed Operation: TANGLEWOOD and Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE.Halo: Contact Harvest Johnson was speculated to be a SPARTAN-I and may have been a member of Project: SPARTAN-I. The files that contain the records of his involvement with the program are covered up by ONI Section Zero, and anyone who tries to access them are automatically sent a fake file marked "\P_BS48789-2011-AJ.txt", also known as the "Paris/BS Spoof" File.Halo: Graphic Novel page 122 He was a graduate of the Naval Special Warfare Sniper School (where he exceeded the expectations of his superiors), and received training in Human Entry Vehicle orbital dropsHalo:Contact Harvest pg. 350, and CQB (Close Quarters Battle), while serving in NavSpecWar. He also served as a Squad Leader on many black operations missions during the Insurrection.Halo: Contact Harvest, on their way down to Harvest Operation: TREBUCHET In 2524, Johnson participated in Operation: TREBUCHET, leading Alpha Squad of a platoon of NAVSPECWAR marines alongside Staff Sergeant Byrne. Their squads used Hornets to conduct air assaults on multiple targets in efforts to eliminate Rebel bomb making factories. However, when a rebel (armed with a bomb) was cornered in a Jim Dandy restaurant, Byrne told Johnson to fire an M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle, (A.K.A gauss-rifle), at an Insurrectionist holding a child hostage. Sgt. Johnson did not have a clear shot at the rebel, and his hesitation led to a civilian (a man trying to rescue his son) tackling the female rebel, who then detonated her explosives, which destroyed the Jim Dandy restaurant, along with all of the Marines in Byrne's squad (Except Byrne himself), and thirty eight civilians. After the incident, he came home and found his Aunt dead (of natural causes), and soon went on a massive drinking binge. He started a brawl with bouncers at a Chicago Club, and ended up in a gutter until he was found by Lieutenant Downs, a UNSC Marine Corps recruiter. He was re-assigned to Harvest by Jilan al-Cygni. Battle of Harvest .]] Officially, he was re-assigned to train the Colonial Militia on Harvest, but their actual mission was to create a covert anti-insurgency unit, and to lay an ambush on insurgent forces suspected in the disappearances of DCS freighters around Harvest. However, he and Byrne fought four Jackals in the first battle between the UNSC and Covenant, on board the human Freighter called This End Up, and they successfully defeated them (but not without a few complications). Johnson and Byrne (with the rest of the militia of Harvest) were also present at the initial negotiations between the Brutes and the Humans. They also fought Tartarus, Maccabeus and several Grunts. He aided Staff Sergeant Byrne and ONI operative Lt. Cdr. Jilan al-Cygni in repelling the Brute ship Rapid Conversion long enough to allow most of the planet's population to escape into the Tiara, a station attached to seven different Space elevators stationed on the planet. Later, he would become intimate with the ONI agent al-Cygni after escaping from the planet. After this, his UNSC career is unknown, but he is presumed to have served on many planets between 2525 and 2549, when the Battle of Paris IV took place. Paris IV A query by Cortana into Johnson's medical history revealed the information that he had a condition known as Boren's Syndrome, which enabled him to resist Flood infection. This meant that he was able to survive the Flood when they attacked him, Cpt. Jacob Keyes and the other members of Fire Team Charlie in a Forerunner lab. This disease was contracted while he was stationed at Paris IV. When the Covenant attacked Paris IV, Sergeant Johnson fought valiantly; during the battle, he repossessed a crate of plasma grenades when his troops needed them and used them all against the enemy troops to keep them at bay so his fellow soldiers could evacuate. He received a commendation for bravery, and a twelve-hundred-rad cumulative dose of radiation as an unanticipated "bonus" from the plasma grenades.Halo: First Strike pg. 244 However, the Boren’s Syndrome had an unexpected side effect; it made him effectively immune to the Flood because the radiation scrambled his DNA structure so much that the Flood could not force a match. This rendered the Flood unable to control him. However, the Boren’s Syndrome is possibly a fake reason, as to cover up his involvement in the SPARTAN-I Program.Halo: Graphic Novel Page 122 Battle of Reach After the Siege of Paris IV, he was assigned to Reach Station Gamma, an orbital station above the planet Reach. While stationed there, a massive Covenant armada arrived, starting one of the largest engagements of the Human-Covenant War. During the battle, Johnson led a search and destroy team aboard the station, made up of PFC Jenkins, and Privates Bisenti and O'Brien. They were almost killed by the attacking Jackals and Elites, but was later picked up by John-117 and Linda-058. Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 325, 328, and 349 He escaped onto the , which fled the battle into Slipspace. Installation 04 , on the ''Pillar of Autumn.]] Coming out of Slipspace, the Pillar of Autumn came across Installation 04. The Covenant, cautious not to damage the ring world by firing at the Autumn in space, began boarding actions to "cleanly" neutralize the Autumn by boarding the ship and wiping out the crew and altering its course away from the Installation, before planting charges and blowing it up. On board, Johnson helped defend the Autumn from the invading Covenant boarding troops, but like everyone else was forced to abandon ship when Captain Keyes issued the order. Johnson was reported to be one of the last to leave the ship, ensuring that as many of the ship's crew - Marines and UNSC Navy personnel - made it off the Autumn as possible. Johnson’s escape pod and his squad successfully landed on the ring with most of his Marines alive. However, as soon as they geared up, the Covenant strike teams viciously attacked them. With his platoon scattered all over the valley, he was glad to see SPARTAN-117 coming up to assist in the nick of time.Halo: The Flood, pages 68/69. Johnson and Fire Team Charlie were evacuated by Echo 419, and remained at Alpha Base for some time until asked to join a mission, led by Captain Keyes, into the inner workings of Installation 04. 'Escape from the Flood' The crew intercepted a Covenant transmission detailing the transport of numerous weapons to somewhere in the swampy regions of Installation 04. This, as well as a captured Elite's testimony of a large weapons cache located in a swamp, prompted Captain Keyes to investigate. Johnson, being an experienced and respected Marine Sergeant, accompanied Captain Keyes along with his squad. Shortly after they were dropped off, the squads came across a structure leading underground. As they ventured further into the facility, they came across several Elite corpses with scrambled innards. Passing them off as friendly fire, they proceeded deeper into the facility until they entered a seemingly empty room. Annoyed with Private Mendoza’s paranoia, Johnson passed off the situation until little Infection Forms barged out of the nearby holding cells and attacked the squad. As each Marine fell, he was one of the victims of an assimilation attempt into a Combat Form, but the complications caused by his Boren's Syndrome rendered him immune to the Infection Forms. This encounter also seems to have left him with some curious regenerative abilitiesHalo: First Strike Pg.245 .. Alive and well, Johnson was forced to attack and kill his own Marines, who were mutating before his eyes and would have killed him if he had done otherwise. Johnson fought his way out of the nightmare through sheer tenacity and firepower. He was presumed dead after SPARTAN-117 found a helmet recorder entry from Private Wallace Jenkins, showing the gory details of the Marines' fates, but later escaped after John-117 found Corporal Lovik and the remains of his Marine team (Johnson was not seen with the second squad in Halo: The Flood, although in Halo: Combat Evolved his character model sometimes appears for no specific reason). Escape from Installation 04 Johnson met up with Lt. Elias Haverson, Cpl. Locklear, as well as PO2 Sheila Polaski, after escaping the destruction of the ring in a Pelican, moments before it collapsed in multiple explosions. Though in the Legendary Ending of Halo: Combat Evolved, Johnson is seen hugging an Elite as the Pillar of Autumn explodes which made his return in Halo 2 a surprise for many fans of the series who thought he had died. This ending was later said to be non-canon, ending this problem. Polaski piloted the dropship away from the ring, meeting up with a C709 Longsword-class Starfighter carrying SPARTAN-117 and the AI, Cortana, who had also escaped the Flood and Installation 04. Having seen Jenkins’s video himself, John was alarmed by Johnson’s appearance and promptly pulled Johnson's own M6D Pistol and pointed it to his head. Johnson had expressed no objection, and assured John he was fine, although it took Cortana's intervention to convince Master Chief that Johnson was not infected. Without a viable way to return to the nearest safe outpost, it was decided that the new crew would take over the nearest Covenant ship in the vicinity, the Ascendant Justice. The Master Chief assumed command due to his higher-priority mission, although Lieutenant Haverson was the ranking officer, and Johnson assisted Master Chief by helping him assert control over Corporal Locklear and Haverson. After they boarded the Ascendant Justice, Johnson and the others made their way through the ship towards the bridge, where he witnessed a showdown between SPARTAN-117 and a Sangheili, where he brought down the alien’s shields in order for SPARTAN-117 to push the Elite into an escape pod and send it away from the ship. Return to Reach After they had captured the Covenant ship, not being able to return to Earth because of the Cole Protocol, Master Chief suggested they return to Reach to regroup. When they arrived at Reach, however, the planet was almost completely glassed, except for a small portion. Using a Covenant dropship, they traveled to the surface of the near-dead planet, where Johnson was becoming nervous. After they landed, they found the surviving SPARTAN-IIs and Dr. Catherine Halsey. Johnson was the first to realize that they were surrounded by thousands of invisible Covenant, and pointed it out to Vice Admiral Whitcomb before their dropship walked into the trap. After a harrowing escape, Johnson accompanied the new and growing crew as the ship moved through Slipspace. Unknown to him, Dr. Halsey and the Master Chief were reviewing his medical files. They matched Johnson’s survival with the Flood to his Boren’s Syndrome: Flood DNA was present in Johnson’s blood, but was dormant and non-infectious. Halsey also confirmed that Johnson had gained some unique regenerative abilities as a side effect from the attempted assimilation back on Halo when they accidentally opened the Flood Containment Facility. Halsey had prepared two separate documents for ONI Section Three to review: *All relevant data on Halsey’s analysis and the possible technology to counter an initial Flood infestation. *The file above, as well as Jenkins’s and Johnson’s mission logs as well as Johnson’s medical files. Halsey placed the decision of which data crystal to give to ONI in the Chief's hands. If he gave them the second crystal, ONI would have probably dissected Johnson in order to figure out how he resisted the Flood, killing the Sergeant. The Chief had thought at first that the second crystal held the better solution, but later decided to save Johnson's life by crushing the second crystal. Operation: FIRST STRIKE Although Johnson's involvement in Operation: FIRST STRIKE was minimal, he came up with the idea to attack the Covenant space station Unyielding Hierophant in order to delay the Covenant from finding Earth. Johnson continued to be of assistance when the Spartans launched Operation: FIRST STRIKE, staying behind with Cortana in the damaged UNSC Gettysburg while they charged head-on into the Covenant ship after the operation. First Battle of Earth along with John-117.]] Most of the crew returned to Earth safely, and they were given time to rest and were debriefed on their experiences. Aboard the Cairo, Johnson was promoted to Sergeant Major and was awarded the Colonial Cross for his actions on Halo. During the ceremony, a Covenant excavation fleet headed by the Prophet of Regret arrived at Earth, sparking the First Battle of Earth. Johnson aided the defense of the Cairo along with John-117. As the Spartan led the human forces deeper into the station, Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes boarded the UNSC Frigate In Amber Clad. As they arrived on the surface, Cortana intercepted data that pointed towards one of the Covenant’s spiritual leaders. Johnson led the Pelicans into battle, but they were shot down by a Covenant Scarab before they got close to the ship that carried the High Prophet of Regret. Using a SRS99C-S2 AM, Johnson fought in the residential district of the city, providing cover fire and serving as a lookout. As John-117 went on to find Marines from another downed Pelican, Johnson stayed back and joined the rescue units to provide cover. Viewing the Scarab as a threat to the mission, he returned to In Amber Clad to bring a Scorpion tank for the Chief to use in a front line assault against the Covenant invasion force. Metropolis (level) Master Chief took the Scorpion went through the tunnel ahead and proceeded to attack the giant walker as Johnson provided supplemental troops to back up SPARTAN-117 in his attack. After the destruction of the Scarab, Johnson picked up the Chief and brought him back into In Amber Clad, just as the massive Covenant ship took off into Slipspace. Delta Halo Coming out of Slipspace, Johnson was shocked to learn that there was another Halo, nearly choking on his ever-present cigar. Determined to find and capture the Prophet of Regret, Commander Keyes ordered SPARTAN-117 to clear a landing zone and the Sergeant to take two flights of Pelicans and land on the ring. Johnson carried out the orders and followed SPARTAN-117 and a small detachment of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers onto the surface, providing artillery and troops by the means of dropship to fight the Covenant stationed in the ring’s ancient temples. During the mission, Cortana translated a message from Regret being broadcast on the Covenant network: Regret planned to activate Halo. Pulling information gathered from the previous ring visited, Keyes found the location of Delta Halo’s library housing the Index. She ordered Johnson to extract his troops and return to In Amber Clad for reassignment. Search for the Index Johnson and a group of his best Marines joined Keyes on a search for the Index. As they neared the center of the massive structure, the small pack was attacked by a large amount of Flood. They dug in and fought the creatures off, finally locating the Index. Johnson helped Miranda grab the key, but before they headed out, they were attacked by Thel 'Vadamee, who had activated his camouflage to hide from Johnson and Miranda. Johnson was quickly incapacitated, and was captured by the Brute Chieftain Tartarus, and brought to High Charity. The Fight to Deactivate Installation 05 Johnson and Keyes were held in the Covenant city of High Charity, until the High Prophet of Truth told Tartarus to activate the ring to initiate the Great Journey. Tartarus ordered the Jiralhanae to split Johnson, and Keyes and the captured Oracle into two different Phantoms. Johnson was joined by Staff Sergeant Banks and Gunnery Sergeant Stacker for an execution by a pack of Jiralhanae. Moments before their deaths, Thel 'Vadamee and his squad burst out of the nearby structure and attacked the Jiralhanae, distracting them long enough for Johnson and his Marines to board the nearby Scarab walker. before the Arbiter.]] After the executioners were killed, Johnson and his Marines commandeered the Scarab, and confronted 'Vadamee. They both agreed that Tartarus needed to be stopped. Johnson suggested that 'Vadamee commandeer a Banshee to provide air support. After that, they joined forces and traveled through the canyon towards the Control Room. Knowing the brute strength of the Scarab's main weapon, Johnson fired at the heavily armored door, shattering it with ease. Arming himself with a Beam Rifle, Johnson followed the Arbiter inside alone. He arrived during Thel 'Vadamee's confrontation to Tartarus. He aimed his Beam Rifle at the Jiralhanae’s head, keeping him from forcing Keyes to insert the Index. Tartarus threw 343 Guilty Spark at Johnson, knocking him over. Swiftly, he forced Miranda Keyes to insert the Index into the control panel, starting the firing process. 'Vadamee and his squad challenged Tartarus, and Johnson provided backup, using his Beam Rifle to bring down the Chieftain’s shields. With his shields down, 'Vadamee was able to kill Tartarus, therefore allowing Miranda to grab the Index and stop Halo from firing. With the remainder of the Sangheili squad keeping the area secure, 343 Guilty Spark explained to Johnson and Keyes that the other Installations were ready to fire. This is a fail-safe if one of the Halo installations misfires, allowing them to be put on standby mode. This allowed them to be fired by the Ark. The Second Battle of Earth Rejoining the Chief When John-117 crash-landed on Earth, he was met by Johnson, Thel 'Vadamee, and a squad of Marines. After a few minutes of hiking through the jungle, he and his squad split off from the Master Chief and 'Vadamee after encountering enemy Phantoms, reasoning that they would be safer apart than together. Johnson and his team proceeded to continue through the woods, and arrived at the evacuation site several moments before John-117 and 'Vadamee. However, enemy Banshees soon discovered the awaiting Pelicans, and he was shot down, crash landing about a kilometer away. He and the surviving Marines were forced to flee pursuing Brutes. At some point Johnson and his men were captured and tortured. After being freed by John-117, he grabbed the nearest weapon and helped fend off incoming Covenant until Hocus, a Pelican pilot, came to the rescue. Hocus eventually arrived, destroying two Phantoms that were pinning Johnson, John-117, the Arbiter, and the surviving Marines down. Johnson was evacuated along with John-117, the Arbiter and surviving Marines. Defending Crow's Nest Sgt. Johnson, John-117 and Thel 'Vadam were brought to a UNSC base codenamed "Crow's Nest", deep underground in the African jungle. There, they linked up with Commander Miranda Keyes, who briefed them on the situation. He and 'Vadam stayed behind to defend the ops center from Covenant attacks, while John-117 went off to secure the perimeter. After a lengthy battle, he was forced to fall back as Jiralhanae overran the control room. He rendezvoused with Keyes and 'Vadamee in a Pelican, and guided John-117 through the base to an elevator that would take him to the Pelicans. Unfortunately, the base exploded before John-117 could reach Johnson, forcing the Sergeant to leave him to meet up with GSGT Reynolds under the base instead. Battle of Voi Johnson warned John-117 that the Covenant had uncovered the Ark, and that John-117 had to get to it. Johnson provided air support for the Spartan and the Marine survivors, dropping off Warthogs so the Chief and Marines could break through the Jiralhanae blockades. At one point, he dropped off a Mongoose ATV to assist the Master Chief in destroying a Covenant Scarab. Johnson remained in a Pelican dropship for most if not all of the Battle of Voi, dispersing armor and troops throughout the city as necessary to help push the Covenant back. When the Pelican made a crash-landing in Voi, Johnson probably docked on the [[UNSC Forward Unto Dawn|UNSC Forward Unto Dawn]] along with Commander Keyes. He was present when the Master Chief retrieved Cortana and played back her message, and was one of the Marines that followed The High Prophet of Truth to The Ark The Ark Johnson descended to the Ark with a half a dozen Pelicans along with John-117, and helped him secure a landing zone and stop the construction of an AA battery. He later brought in some tanks from the frigate, helping throughout the mission, until the location of Truth was discovered from the Cartographer. He then went on to command the second squad in taking down the third tower that was projecting the shield barrier protecting Truth in the Citadel. There, he, along with his squad, were overrun and captured by overwhelming Brute, Hunter and Drone forces. The Prophet of Truth attempted to use him to activate the Ark, but he only taunted the Jiralhanae, in particular a Chieftain and took their abuse. Miranda Keyes attempted to rescue him by crashing a Pelican through a large observatory window. Keys was able to kill one brute, a Chieftain, and fatally wounded another, but was surrounded. Realizing what the Prophet of Truth wished to use them for, Johnson told her that she should kill them both so they could not be used. While Keyes hesitated, she was shot in the back with a Spiker, killing her instantly. Johnson was rescued by John-117 and Thel 'Vadam, along with a horde of Flood. After the Flood turned on the three, Johnson managed to escape on Keyes' Pelican, but John and 'Vadam where knocked off of the Pelican by the Gravemind, forced to fight back through the Flood. Halo , said to John-117 Johnson helped John-117 and Thel 'Vadam fight through hordes of Flood to get to the control room of the newly rebuilt Installation 04, giving cover fire for the Chief and Arbiter with a Spartan Laser. Johnson tried to activate the ring despite Guilty Spark's suggestion that they wait for it to be finished, which could take several days. Realizing that his ring was to be destroyed again, Spark turned on his allies, firing his Sentinel-like beam weapon into Johnson's front armor piece and causing a mortally fatal wound. While John-117 fought the rogue construct, Johnson recovered briefly and used his Laser to damage Spark, and told the Master Chief to "kick his ass" while he handed John-117 his weapon losing consciousness for a moment after doing so. After Spark was destroyed, he gave John-117 the chip containing Cortana, and told him to "Don't ever let her go". Despite John's promise that they would not leave him behind, the dying Johnson knew that he wasn't going to make it, requesting the Chief to 'send him out with a "bang" before passing away. Following his wishes, John-117 left his body in the Control Room as the premature ring activated and tore itself apart. Johnson's body, after the activation, fell into a large chasm, sealing his death. His death brought condolences from Cortana and Thel 'Vadam, whom Johnson aided in his fight against Tartarus. On March 3, 2553, a picture of him was seen among the fallen and dead on the Hillside Memorial. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: Graphic Novel'' Battles *Insurrection **Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE **Operation: TANGLEWOOD **Operation: TREBUCHET *Human-Covenant War **First Battle of Harvest **Siege of Paris IV **Battle of Reach **Battle of Installation 04 **Operation: First Strike **First Battle of Earth ***Battle of New Mombasa **Battle of Installation 05 **Second Battle of Earth ***Battle of Voi **Battle of Installation 00 ***Battle of Installation 04 (II) Medals Johnson has received three known medals in his service: The Medal of Honor, the Colonial Cross and the Purple Heart. Johnson was not awarded any medals during his time with the ORION detachment, due to the sensitive nature of its missions. Dreams Avery Johnson was known to have "chronic" nightmares, usually about his last mission.Halo:Contact Harvest, part where they're reaching Harvest Some of his dreams include the bombing of the Jim Dandy, and his sniping of a suspected Insurrectionist bomber, who turned out to be a normal civilian who picked up the wrong load. They usually plague him during the thaw phase of cryo sleep. Halo: Contact Harvest, when they reach Harvest Personality Avery Johnson's behavior seems to be eccentric, often delivering outlandish speeches to boost the morale of those serving under him. However, as shown in Contact Harvest, he was a no-nonsense NCO, who, although caring deeply for his troops, pushed them hard during training. Another peculiar aspect of his behavior is that he never refers to John-117 or any of the other SPARTAN-IIs as "Section Three freaks" or "Inhuman cyborgs". He has a large amount of respect for them, and appears to respect every human fighting for humanity, as well as the Elites, once they join forces with the UNSC in Halo 3. In return, Thel 'Vadam respects him as well as after his death saying sorrowfully to John, "I am sorry, Spartan."'' In Halo 1 and 2, Johnson seemed energetic and well humored, often cracking jokes, puns, and insults at the expense of the Covenant or even in response to UNSC transmissions, as shown in the following quote: However, in Halo 3 it appears that Johnson's age begins to catch up with him, as he is captured (and saved, rather than escaping) numerous times, has fewer humorous lines, and generally appears to be tired. His serious side is seen more often, and he tends to fight more for the sake of getting it done, rather than enjoying himself as he did in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. This may be due to old age, his encounters with the Flood, or the Human-Covenant War finally taking its toll on him. Trivia *It seems that Johnson may have fatherly feelings for Miranda Keyes, as he is shocked and saddened when she is killed. *In Halo: FIRST STRIKE Johnson called the Unyielding Hierophant the Uneven Elephant. *Johnson is in as many Halo-related books or games as the Master Chief. He is in Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo: The Flood, Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: First Strike and Halo: Contact Harvest. Master Chief appears in Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo:First Strike, Halo:The Fall Of Reach, Halo:The Flood and briefly in Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx. Coincidentally, they both also appear in 7 books/games, another 7 reference. *Johnson engages in notably less combat after Halo: CE, in which he could appear in 4 levels. In Halo 2, he appears in only 3 levels. In Halo 3, his combat role (that the player sees) is the smallest yet, he only fights in Sierra 117, a very brief time in Crow's Nest, The Ark (on a Pelican's turret) and Halo. He appears in the cut scenes for several other missions as well as sending COM transmissions. *In the Halo game trilogy, The Master Chief first encounters Johnson on the level Halo in Halo: Combat Evolved. He last encounters him on Halo in Halo 3 he is the only human in every game. *Avery Johnson has Boren's Syndrome, making him immune to Flood infection. However, if one kills Johnson on Halo and then quickly skips to the cutscene, he will still be alive. He then has the stamina of a regular Marine, one Infection Form is able to kill, and then infect him. He will sometimes, with the IWHBYD Skull on, say something such as, "Ain't I supposed to be immune to this?" *Avery Johnson is invincible in Halo 2 and is immune to anything other than a headshot or taking direct hits from several magazines from weapons in Halo 3. In Halo: CE, if you kill him, he will still appear in later levels. This is due to the random generation of bipeds in the game for Marines, since he wasn't exactly a major character yet. *Although Johnson is usually labeled as a sniper, he is only seen using a Sniper Rifle on the level Outskirts in Halo 2, and a Beam Rifle in The Great Journey, the Graphic Novel and the first chapter of Contact Harvest. In all of his other appearances, he is either wielding an MA5B Assault Rifle, a BR55 Battle Rifle, a Spartan Laser, or a pistol. *In Halo 2, you can see weary bags under Johnson's eyes, indicating his rough experience with the Flood. Due to his "dreams" after missions, it is possible he was haunted by the consumption of his squad on Alpha Halo and the fact that he killed them himself. *On Cairo Station, Johnson is seen wearing his service uniform with a Major emblem instead of a Sergeant Major emblem, like any other Marine (e.g. Pete Stacker and Marcus Banks) wearing his service uniform). *When fighting Tartarus on the last level of Halo 2, when you look at Johnson for a mere 5-10 seconds, he will call the Arbiter, Chief. *In Halo 3, Johnson's skin tone has lightened considerably. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the popular Elite quote "Wort, wort, wort!" is actually a slower reversal of Johnson saying, "Go, go, go!" *It may be presumed that Johnson could be or was married according to a quote during game play on the level Cairo Station where Johnson himself says that the Covenant are worse than his mother-in-law. In Halo: Contact Harvest, Johnson was involved in a romantic relationship with his commanding officer, Jilan al-Cygni showing that he could have been married to her. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12673 *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Johnson's call sign is Crawler. *Johnson prefers Sweet William Cigars, like Senior-CPO Franklin Mendez and Captain Ponder. Halo: Contact Harvest Epilogue *The character of Sergeant Johnson first appeared in a short video shown to kick off the Halo Launch Party held in Chicago on November 10, 2001. *His voice is portrayed by David Scully in the games, who also voices a number of Elites as well. *Sergeant Johnson is partially based on the character Gunnery Sergeant Al Apone from the film Aliens, with whom Johnson shares many character and physical traits, as well as some dialogue. *It has been suggested that he is a SPARTAN-I. In Halo: Contact Harvest, Johnson awakes from Cryo despite three times the normal amount of drugs. *In an outtake for Halo 2, David Scully says, "They told me that in Halo 4, I get a woman!". *Johnson is the only Human (in Halo 2) to call the Arbiter by his title. (Arbiter) *Johnson, Reynolds and Stacker all have a bulletproof hat in Halo 2 and Halo 3. If you shoot it with a weapon like a pistol the rounds will spark off it. This could be a game glitch or it could be a regulatory UNSC Sergeant hat. *In Halo: CE, on the first level, (Pillar of Autumn), Johnson can be seen having an identical clone in combat and you can sometimes find him dead all over the ship even though he was just in the room you helped him and the Marines clear. *There is a glitch in the level Sierra 117 where you can have two Sergeant Johnsons, both invincible. This happens if you get to the cut scene at the end of the level near the dam, you skip the cut scene and snipe the Brute Chieftain that has not yet kicked Johnson, than when get to the building where he would be prisoner, and he is there. But at the same time he is outside fighting enemies. Thus you have two Sergeant Johnsons that will both get in the Pelican at the end of the level. *Johnson is the only human who was physically present for both the beginning and the end of the Human-Covenant War. These events are marked by failure of diplomatic talks at Harvest and the death of the Prophet of Truth on Installation 00. *Johnson is partially responsible for both Tartarus' rise and fall from power: Johnson crippled Tartarus' uncle allowing Tartarus to kill him and take power, and he kept shooting down Tartarus' shield allowing the Arbiter to kill Tartarus. *Johnson appears at the ending of the Halo: Comabt Evolved PC demo. *Although Johnson is a Marine, he somehow knows how to fly a frigate, on the level Halo. This and his different dress uniforms in Halo 2, Halo 3 and Contact Harvest would further suggest Johnson's status as a Spartan 1. *It is possible to save him in the level Halo. To save him you must kill him and then trigger the cutscene when he is down. this is called the Life After Death glitch. *A graphics glitch causes Johnson's eye's to wiggle if you kill him in Halo CE. *In Halo 3 Johnson can be saved from dying on the level Halo, it only works in Co-op and is the easiest to do on four players. Johnson has to be pushed after the Guilty Spark fight if he is not infected from the flood. Johnson's traits turn back into a regular marine thus making him vulnerable to infection by flood but, oddly enough he still can't die. Also if this is played on Legendary, if a ghost is next to him and he is betraying you he will get in the ghost and shoot at you or the other players. Gallery Image:Johnson.png|A render of Johnson in Halo 2. Image:Johnson.jpg|Johnson as seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Johnsonunarmed.JPG|Sergeant Johnson, standing unarmed in the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Johnson-BQ.jpg|Johnson in the Halo Graphic Novel. Image:SNiperGuy.jpg|Johnson, taking aim at Tartarus, in Halo 2. Image:D40 35.jpg|Johnson and an Elite halt their battle when they notice the Pillar of Autumn about to explode in the non-canon extended ending of Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Johnson Outline.jpg|The shadow of Johnson. Image:Warthogdriver2.jpg|Two Johnsons on the job: one in the foreground, other in the Warthog. Image:TwoJohnsons.jpg|Another two Johnsons, waiting on a Pelican in Sierra 117. Image:SwordJohnson.jpg|Johnson wielding a Covenant Energy Sword after being shot by 343 Guilty Spark. Sources Sergeant Johnson dies as soon as you kill the monitor. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Johnson, Avery Junior